


Those in the shadows

by ThatChloe29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatChloe29/pseuds/ThatChloe29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkers are hunters. Their mission is to rid the world of the supernatural. But someone has been beating them to it. Clarke and her crew get entangled into a centuries old war and horrifying truths are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Clarke hated this weather. She hated how the tiny droplets seemed suspended in the air. She hated the drizzle and the night. She Looked to right and nodded to Raven. Raven went right and she turned to the left. They had lost his trial after exiting the alley but they both knew that he couldn't have gone far. They were close. Clarke took out her gun. She took off running when she heard noises not far from her.  
She stopped just before entering the alley. She could hear a female voice speaking, harshly, in a language she’d never heard before. She pressed herself against the brick wall and calmed her breathing. She tried to see if she could identify the language but was interrupted when she heard a sword being drawn from its sheath.  
“Fuck” she said under her breath as she turned into the alley, running.  
She stopped when she took in the sight before her. There was one person standing, a women, with a bloody sword in her hand. Her dark hair was in intricate braids and she wore dark eye makeup. On the ground next to her was a body and its head.  
“You’re late, Huntress.” The woman said, a smirk forming on her face. Clarke pointed her gun at the woman. She looked at Clarke, her grey-green eyes staring, boring holes into her face. Clarke looked away, her gaze feel to the body that lay headless on the ground. The woman disappeared within the blink of an eye. A vampire? Clarke thought, running up to the body. It was him. It was the vampire that they had been sent to kill. Why would a vampire kill another vampire? Vampires were monsters. Abominations. That’s why Clarke’s people hunted them. The vampires were the last of the supernatural filth that the Arkers hadn't eradicated yet. Clarke sent Raven a text, telling her where she was but not to call it in. Raven had to see it first.  
“Holy motherfucking shit!” Raven said as she digested the scene. “How did you do this, Clarke?” Raven crouched down getting a better look at the body and its head.  
“I didn't do it.” Clarke said. She told Raven everything that happened.  
“You think this ninja vamp killed the other three?” Clarke said as she finished telling Raven the story. They had found three other bodies in the past two weeks. All three of them vampires, all three had had countless victims. But this one was by far the worst of all of them.  
Raven shook her head no. “The other three weren't killed like this. All of them were killed in a different style.”  
“So you think it’s a group of vamps going out and killing other vamps? That doesn't make sense.” Clarke said, running her fingers through her hair.  
“You’re the one that thinks it’s another vamps. All I’m saying is that it’s either four different people or this one is just very versatile.” Ravens straighten and looked at Clarke. “I’m calling it in.”  
When Clarke and Raven entered base they were greeted with the traditional group hug. They did this anytime anyone left for patrol and when they, possibly, returned. It was never set in stone that those that left came back. It wasn't set in stone for Clarke’s father, Wells, or Octavia and Bellamy’s parents.  
“So,” Jasper said, switching his gaze between Raven and Clarke, “How did you kill it?”  
Clarke swallowed hard. Choosing her words carefully she said “It was quick.” She looked at Bellamy then to Finn, knowing they would get the message.  
“Alright everyone, its late. We should all head to bed.” Bellamy proclaimed.  
“You know you’re not the boss of us Bell.” Octavia challenged.  
“Maybe not everyone but I am the boss of you so bed. Now.” Octavia glared at him as she walked up the stairs. Bellamy glared at Jasper and Monty until they followed Octavia. When the four of them we certain that they were in their rooms they walked up to Clarke’s.  
“You think it’s another vampire that’s been doing this?” Finn said raising an eyebrow at Clarke and Raven. Clarke had told Finn and Bellamy the story with Raven chiming in to give her thoughts every once and while.  
“No human could move that fast, Finn” Clarke said.  
“It was dark, maybe she just slipped into the shadows?” Bellamy offered.  
“I know what I say.” Clarke said firmly. She was certain it was a vampire. It had to be.  
“It just doesn't make sense. Vampires are animals. They don’t think. They…They just kill.” Bellamy said. Silence fell over the group as the contemplated the idea of a vampire being able to think. The idea was absurd. Vampires were animals. Animals that were strong and able to rip a person in two with their bare hands but still savage animals.  
“We don’t know that for certain.” Finn said.  
“Oh come on, Finn. Enough with this ‘maybe they aren't what we think they are’ bullshit!” Bellamy yelled, rising up from his chair. Raven got up at the same time. She grabbed Bellamy’s arm, staring into his eyes.  
“Bell…” She said softly. “I think it’s time we all went to bed. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Raven said as she guided Bellamy out of Clarke’s room.  
Finn moved to sit next to Clarke on her bed. She didn't notice though, she was thinking about the vampire killer.  
“Hey…” Finn said. He put his arm around her, drawing her head to his chest.  
“She was talking to it, Finn. We've never heard them speak anything remotely close to a language before.” Clarke said. Finn didn't respond. They let a peaceful silence fall over them for a few moments.  
Finn kissed her forehead tenderly.  
“We’ll talk more in the morning.” He said as he got up. Clarke grasp his hand.  
“Will you stay?” She said. Finn nodded.  
Clarke kissed him on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she guided him back to the bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that its crappy. Haven't written in so long. I'm kinda rusty.

Clarke was pouring herself a rather large cup of coffee when Julie slammed the file on the counter next to her.   
“Here. It’s yours.” She said before turning on her heals. Clarke finished pouring her cup, grabbed the file and walked over to were Bellamy was sitting.   
“Look at what we got.” She said sitting down. He took the file. He looked though it as Clarke took a sip of her coffee.   
“Clarke, this is the 85236 case.” Bellamy said.   
“No way! I thought they caught it already.” Clarke exclaimed.  
Case 85236, the vampire that had slaughtered four families in the past two week, leaving only some flesh and bone in the place of his victims. Most vampires didn't attack whole human groups but picked the people who were alone. It was easier to attack them.   
“We’re gonna need everyone on this, Bell.”  
“You, Finn, me, and Raven should be able to handle it.” Bellamy said, looking at Clarke.   
“Bell-“   
“They aren't even of age, Clarke.”  
“They’re cleared, Bell. They are part of our team. You aren't their guardian.”   
“Someone has to be!”   
“Bellamy, we need the manpower if we are gonna get it or else it could hurt more people.” Clarke said. Her voice was soft but carried force.   
“Fine. Jasper and Monty can come but they stay with me. “ Bellamy said standing up and taking the file from the table.   
“Octavia is not to leave this base.” He said walking away.   
“You've got to be fucking kidding me, Bellamy Blake.” Octavia said between clenched teeth. Her hands were in fists and she was fighting the urge to punch something.   
“I am your guardian-“  
“For two more months!”  
“I’m still your guardian. What I say goes and I’m saying your ass stays in this base.” Bellamy said, a little more harshly than he wanted. He turned to leave but stopped.   
“I’m doing this to keep you safe, O.” Bellamy said cumbersome.   
“What happened to mom isn't gonna happen to me Bell. You can’t just keep me locked up here.” Octavia said softly.   
“For two more months I can.” Bellamy said as he left Octavia’s room.   
Octavia waited ten minutes. That’s how long she knew it would take Bellamy and the team to leave. The sun had set. They couldn't waste time.   
Octavia made sure she had everything. A gun at her hip that she snuck out of the range, extra bullets, three daggers, one in her coat sleeve and one in each of her boots and a screwdriver. Then she walked into the bathroom. She knew Bellamy would lock her room window from the outside and keep people watching all the doors and window in the public parts of the base, but she knew that Bellamy would never think of the bathroom windows.   
Octavia carefully began to unscrew the hinges that held the windowpane open. She carefully put it under the sink and jumped up. It was a tight squeeze and Octavia had to wiggle around just to get her butt through the frame. But she made it out.   
She ran around the house, sticking to the shadows. She hopped the fence. She found the group about to split up. She hid.   
“All right, Jasper, Monty, Finn, and I will go look in the south part. Raven and Clarke, you guys take the north. Let’s get this son of a bitch.” Bellamy ordered. They all came in a group hug and everyone muttered “May we meet again” to each other.   
Octavia stayed in her hiding spot until Bellamy’s group was well out of sight. Then she began to follow Clarke’s.   
They stayed together until the road split, Raven went right and Clarke went left. Octavia stayed with Clarke.  
It was a warm night, far warmer than Octavia had anticipated. She could feel the sweat drip down her face. She went to unzip her jacket when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. The shadow movement was fast and the right shape to be a vampire. She took out her gun and stomped her left foot loudly.   
Clarke came running. Her gun already in her hand. When she saw Octavia, her jaw feel to the ground.   
“What the hell are you doing here, Octavia?!” Clarke whispered.   
“Look, let’s forget about my overprotective brother for a minute. I saw movement. Over there.” Octavia said, pointing to where the shadow had been.   
“And you decided to make noise! Do you have any idea who-“  
“The stomping got your attention, didn't it? And yes I do. Jasper told me.”   
“Well…Stay close.” Clarke said.   
Clarke wasn't mad at Octavia. She could understand her. Octavia’s mother, when she had been alive, had kept Octavia away from everyone. She kept her out of school, out of training. Very few knew of her existence. After her mom died, Bellamy let Octavia out and allowed her to become integrated into the system but he never let go on patrols. But Octavia only wanted to live and no one seemed to be allowing her that.   
Clarke walked toward the place where Octavia saw the movement, Octavia followed behind.   
The night was silent. The only thing the girls heard was their own breath and footsteps.   
Clarke wondered if the movement Octavia saw was the women from last night. Clarke wondered if she’d ever get to see her again.   
Clarke was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Octavia’s gun going off.   
“Clarke!” Octavia screamed. But Clarke was too slow. Before she had her gun out, Clarke was knocked off her feet by something. Her head hit the pavement, hard. The vampire that had slammed on to the ground was on top of her. She could feel his saliva drip onto her face as she fought it off and fought to stay conscious. She knew she didn't have much longer so she stuffed her arm into the vampire’s mouth. While it was busy chewing her arm, Clarke grabbed her dagger from the pocket in her pants and jabbed it into its neck. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was Octavia’s screams.   
The first thing Clarke felt when she came too was pain. Pain that traveled from her head to her right forearm. She had to fight it from dragging her back to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry. The only thing she could make out was the silhouette of a small child.   
“Where’s Octavia?” Clarke said in a hoarse voice. “WHERE IS OCTAVIA!?” Clarke screamed with all her might. She sat up and instantly regretted the idea. The room began to spin and she saw black spots. The child, that sat only a foot away from Clarke, was a girl. A girl that had dark skin, hair, and eyes. Clarke opened her mouth to yell once again when she realized the girl was crying.   
“Where is Octavia?” Clarke asked a little more softly. The girl didn't answer her, she just stared back at Clarke with frighten eyes. Clarke’s patients were stretched; she didn't know how long she could stay conscious.   
Clarke lunged at the child, putting her into a choke hold.   
“I don’t want to hurt you. Just tell me where I am and where is the girl that was with me.” Clarke said. The movement had cost her much. She was struggling just to keep herself up and the child contained. Clarke could feel the girl’s tears roll onto her arm.   
“Nomon! Nomon!” The child said. The girl was sobbing now.   
A woman soon entered the room. She was like the girl in every way. Dark hair, eyes, and skin. She wore tattered clothing. She froze when she saw the child in Clarke’s arms.   
“Where am I and where is the girl that was with me?” Clarke said forcefully. The woman backed up to the door, cracked it open, and said “Hon heda op.”   
“I don’t want to hurt her.” Clarke said looking the woman in the eyes. The woman held up her hands. Clarke tried to ignore the panic in her eyes.   
Minutes passed, but to Clarke, they felt like days. She could feel herself slipping. Her eyelids were heavy and her arms would go limp for a few seconds. She tightened her hold on the girl. She hadn't been trained for this. Vampires didn't take hostages. They were something different.   
The door opened and the only thing Clarke saw was grey-green eyes. It’s her, it’s the women, Clarke thought. The woman didn't seem phased by the scene. Her dark eye makeup was much more extravagant; it covered all of her eyes and went into her hairline. Her hair was again in braids. She had on a shoulder guard, black pants, thick black boots, and a red cape that dragged on the floor.   
“Where am I and where is the girl that was with me?” Clarke asked. She was being to tire of this question.   
“Release the child.” The woman said. Her voice was cool with no emotion in it and she had an accent.   
“Not a chance.” Clarke retorted. The woman didn't even blink. She wore a bored expression.   
“I did not save you so you could kill an innocent.” ‘  
“Why should I trust you?”   
“You’re alive are not?” The woman had a point. Clarke should be dead.   
“Why did you save me?” Clarke asks. Her grip on the child lessening.   
“Release the child and I answer all your questions.”   
Clarke knew she didn't have long until she lost the fight against her exhausted body. Clarke released the child, who ran straight for the younger woman with the beautiful eyes. After the child hugged her tightly, the woman pushed her toward the other woman. The other woman began speaking to her in a very hushed, quiet voice. The younger woman looked at Clarke and nodded. Clarke thought. She had a million questions that she wanted answers but Clarke was running out of time. Sweat ran down her face and body. Her vision was becoming worse and she knew she was on the brink of clasping.   
She looked at the woman, staring into her grey-green eyes. “Who are you?”   
“We are the Trigedakru. We are the people that your kind has slaughtered for centuries and we are also the ones that saved your life.”   
Clarke had more questions now than she had before but she had no strength to ask them. She slouched against the wall. The other, older woman left the child and came to guide Clarke back to the bed. Clarke was surprised by her gentleness. Clarke had no doubt she just threatened this woman’s daughter, yet she was helping Clarke. She looked at the other younger woman, the one Clarke was sure was in charge.   
“Rest.” She said to Clarke. Clarke didn't want to go to sleep but her body was overpowering her mind. She was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.


End file.
